Loving in Dead
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Yaoi:Naruto a los 5 años a sido rescatado de estar a punto de ser abusado en la calle,por 'Sasuke Uchiha III' Para Naruto,él,es un ángel,oscuro,pero ángel,pero que ara cuando descubra que el asabache no es un angel,sino un vampiro?


**D**isclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>otas **D**e **L**a **A**utora: Bueno, esto lo tenía en mi mente desde hace tiempo, y pues, no sabía como escribirlo, pero gracias a una canción de una de mis bandas favoritas pues me salió. Espero que disfruten del prologo.

* * *

><p><span>Advertencias:<span> OoC en los personajes, por sus distintas historias. También habrá violencia (poca), aparte de Yaoi, humor (no mucho, creo, pero si tendrá, para que no se aburran), drama (obvio), angustia (poca, no los quiero matar de sufrimiento xD), romance (Team NaruSasu :D), pedofilia ( ¡No se asusten! ¡No será un pedófilo con un niño! *Ya me entenderán lo que digo* )

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>oving **i**n **D**ead

By:

Violeta**Blak**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong>

**Nuestro comienzo:**

**Yo soy tu ángel oscuro**

* * *

><p>Llamas.<p>

Llamas por todas partes.

Gemidos y chillidos de dolor.

Quejas, y gritos de auxilio.

En medio de todo ese alboroto, un chico de 15 años, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, lloraba incontrolablemente. El veía como toda su familia y amigos se quemaban vivos, en un incendio sospechoso. Ese fue el maldito 23 de julio para el chico. Que cumpleaños.

- ¡Sasuke, corre! - gritó en medio de la agonía uno de sus familiares, envuelto en las llamas infernales que envolvían la casa. El chico, con miles de lágrimas en los ojos, corrió, corrió por toda la mansión. En busca de algo que le ayudara a apagar el fuego. Pero todo fue en vano. La madera de la cual estaba echa la gran mansión, se le vino en cima. Quemándole el cuerpo.

_''Aquí moriré'', _pensó el chico, soportando el inmenso ardor de las llamas._ ''Estaré con mi familia y amigos''_, a pesar de todo el dolor que le quemaba las entrañas, sonrió, por que así podría reunirse con las personas que amaba.

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

Y todo lo que era rojo, se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

Un peli plata miró atentamente el periódico del día, el cual se lo había traído una de las sirvientas de la casa, con una ancha sonrisa dirigida a él y luego se había ido. Sostuvo el periódico frente a su rostro, el cual estaba tapado por una mascara. Vio que en letras grandes y negras decía:

_**Incendio en la mansion Uchiha**_

_**Hoy, hace ya un siglo, en Konoha; Japón, un incendio llevo a la casi extinción a la poderosa y respetada familia Uchiha. Pero que milagrosamente, hubo quien conservara su linaje. Gracias a el único sobre viviente de esa época, Sasuke Uchiha, bisabuelo de Sasuke Uchiha III, hoy en día todavía seguimos contando con la familia de alto prestigio, como lo son los Uchihas.**_

_**Descansen en paz a todas aquellas almas que murieron en el incendio de ese año.**_

_**Nuestro mas sentido pésame a el gran empresario, Uchiha Sasuke. Por su gran corazón. **_

_**Que Kami lo bendiga por siempre**_

Por alguna razón, el peli plateado rió con todas sus ganas.

_''¿Sasuke III? Si supiesen que es el mismo, y que practicamente si está muerto''_

Una risa tétrica salió de sus labios.

.

.

.

Desde las sombras, unos ojos rojos observaban a las personas viajantes por aquella oscura calle, llena de ratas, en un barrio pobre. Él, esperaba a una persona en especifica. Una persona a la cual había estado observando desde hacia ya un tiempo, visto todos sus problemas. Y por eso le pareció perfecto para su cometido. Él, ya quería tenerlo para si.

.

.

.

Un niño rubio y de ojos azules, con extrañas marcas en los cachetes, corría a toda velocidad. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, y el estaba todavía por las calles, huyendo de su perseguidor. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pasando por sus bronceadas mejillas. La fatiga y el miedo le comían las entrañas.

- ¡Te atraparé, mocoso! ¡Serás mi presa de hoy! - gruño divertido y hebrio el que perseguía a el pobre chiquillo. - ¡No sabes todo lo que te aré hacer primero con esa boquita! - rió macabro.

El niño chilló de miedo, no sabía a lo que el se refería, pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

- ¡Déjeme en paz! - dijo el niño dando la vuelta en una esquina, de un barrio pobre, sus descalzos pies estaban arañados, por consecuencia de los pequeños cortasos, le salían unas gotas de sangre, pero tenía que llegar a su casa pronto, o ese loco ebrio aría con el lo que quisiese.

- No lo aré, mocoso - dijo agarrándole de la ropa y tirándole al suelo en una esquina, de la cual no podría escapar.

El pequeño puso sus manos primero para evitar la caída. Y empezó a sollozar y a gritar por ayuda, pero nada, nadie lo iba a escuchar, el vivía solo y sin vecinos, su casa era sola mente la única en esa zona. Puesto que las demás vivían al otro lado, en el centro de perdición de ese barrio.

El rubio chillo de angustia cuando el mayor, con una risa tétrica, empezó a bajarse los pantalones. El niño cerró los ojos y mas lágrimas brotaron de ellos cuando el hombre empezó a toquetearlo y a poner su carita frente a su cosa.

El niño ya no tenía esperanza alguna y se quiso morir.  
>.<p>

.

.

La oscuridad ya asechaba completamente ese barrio, y el ser de ojos rojos ya había visto lo que quería ver. Así que siguió silenciosamente a el niño que era acosado por el adulto, vio lo que le hacía, y escucho los gritos del menor y sus interminables sollozos al ser forzado y tocado por tan repugnante bestia. El oji rojo torció la boca, con asco.

- P-Por favor, n-no m-me h-haga n-nada - suplicó por última vez el pequeño niño que tenía gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos azules al adulto que lo agarraba por el pelo y lo echaba hacia delante para que le satisfaciera sus necesidades.

El hombre rió tétrico y con un dedo le tocó los labios rosadillos al menor.

- No te obedeceré, por que quiero satisfacerme, aparte te vez jugoso y apetitoso, al igual que ese pequeño tracerito tuyo - le susurró el asqueroso tipo y le acercó mas la cabeza al niño.

El rubio lloró mas y rogó a Dios por ser salvado.

- ¡Suelta a ese niño! - gritó con voz ronca el oji rojo.

El hombre pedófilo lo miró sobre su hombro y luego se giró completa mente, jalando a el niño de los cabellos y tirándolo contra unos botes de basura. El niño callo al suelo, pero sonrió adolorido en su interior. Estaba a salvo. Miró a su salvador quien estaba parado mirando a su agresor. Vestía de negro completo, ropas elegantes, pero ajustadas al cuerpo. Y llevaba un chaleco con picos en el cuello. Tenía tez pálida, ojos rojos, facciones finas y pelo negro. El chico no parecía mas de 14 o 15 años.

A el pequeño niño, a pesar de todo, le le pareció un ángel.

Su ángel oscuro.

.

.

.

- Vaya, vaya, el famoso Sasuke Uchiha III por estos lares - dijo el tipo acomodándose sus pantalones y sonriendo burlón, solo como un borracho sabe hacer. - Apuesto a que viniste a acostarte con una de esas zorra, ¿no? - dijo enseñando su dentadura.

Sasuke volvió a torcer la boca, pero esta vez con fastidio.

- Yo no vengo aquí por esas mujeres sin autoestima. Vine por que escuche los gritos del pequeño. - dijo señalando a el rubio el cual estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de los botes de basura y con un cantito de tela que había rasgado de su única ropa, se limpiaba unas heridas provocadas por la caída.

El pedófilo lo miró.

- ¡Oh! Tu también quieres divertirte un rato con el, ¿no es así? - dijo el borracho.

El rubio alzó la vista con pánico.

Sasuke ignoró la pregunta y mirando al pequeño pregunto.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Como te llamas? - suave.

El borracho fruncido de ceño.

- ¡No me gusta que me ignoren, mirame de frente!

Sasuke siguió mirando atentamente a el chico.

El niño con cara de ángel, contestó.

- S-Soy N-Naruto U-Uzumaki y t-tengo c-cinco a-años. - tartamudeó con miedo.

El ángel oscuro de ojos rojos contestó.

- Naruto, corre, corre y no mires atrás, espera en una banca cerca de aquí. - y le sonrió a el rubio.

El asintió rápidamente y parándose de un salto se echó a correr.

Sasuke miró nuevamente a el borracho el cual se tambaleaba.

- ¡Ahora tú, chico vas a complecerme en lo que te pida! - ordenó el borracho acercándose a el, mientras volvía a bajarse las pantalones.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, macabro.

- Tú, conocerás el infierno en mis manos, tú, pagarás todos tus pecados cometidos con todos esos niños - a medida que hablaba, la voz del Uchiha cambió, por una mas roncha y aterradora, al igual que sus afilados colmillos salieron a flote. - ¡Hoy, sentirás dolor en tus entrañas! - y rió macabro.

.

.

.

Naruto esperaba pacientemente a su rescatista o salvador. El no sabía por que confiaba en Sasuke.

Parecía un ángel, era cierto, pero no un ángel blanco.

- Parece mas un ángel oscuro - murmuró para si mismo el menor de 5 años, que, a su corta edad, era inteligente.

- ¡Graaaaaah! - un grito desgarrador llegó a los oídos del Naruto, el cual se estremeció de miedo, abrazándose rápidamente a sus brazos y piernas, bajando la cabeza para esconderla entre las mismas. Luego sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, así que alzó rápidamente su cabeza y miró a la persona de su lado. Era Sasuke Uchiha III.

- Me has obedecido. - susurró con una pequeña sonrisa - Y ni siquiera me conoces - agregó.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

- No se por que... Pero confió en usted, Sr. Uchiha - dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Sasuke rió por lo cómico que se veía el menor.

- Puedes llamarme Sasuke, Sr. Uchiha me hace sentir viejo - sacudió la cabeza.

_''Aunque técnicamente lo eres''_ , le espetó una vocecilla en su interior. _''Cállate''_ se ordenó a si mismo y luego se recriminó, pues si alguien le escuchara diría que estaba loco.

- Hai Sasuke - sonrió Naruto anchamente mirando detenidamente a el mayor, y notó algo en él... Sus ojos ya no eran rojos, sino que habían pasado a ser negros completamente. Esto despertó la curiosidad del niño - Oe, Sasuke-san, ¿por que tus ojos so ahora negros si antes eran rojos? - preguntó arrodillándose en la banca el niño.

Sasuke parpadeo

_''A pesar de tener 5 años, es muy inteligente''_

Ahora, ¿como saldría de esta?

_''Piensa Sasuke, piensa''_ , se dijo a si mismo, hasta que un bombillo se prendió en su cerebro.

- Son lentillas - agregó rápido.

A Naruto se le hizo raro, pero no dijo nada y bostezó, el sueño impedía volver a preguntar, ya que los parados le pesaban.

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa? Pareces cansado - comentó Sasuke al ver al pequeño medio dormido en la banca. - A parte tu madre y tu padre tienen que estar preocupados. - agregó.

A Naruto se le puso su semblante triste.

- Mi Oka-sama y mi Otou-sama murieron cuando tenía cuatro en un incendio, yo, soy huertano - susurro a punto de llorar. - Mi casa es esa abandonada de ese callejón donde es hombre estaba, lo único que tengo allí es una almohada y una frazada, ni siquiera me acuerdo de como eran mis padres, ya que no tengo fotografías de ellos. Solo sé que soy Naruto Uzumaki por que mi frasada lo decía. - ya pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules.

Y en un rápido movimiento, Sasuke lo tenía en sus brazos, acurrucando del frío y encaminándose para su casa, sin decir una palabra. Por supuesto sabía que aquel chico era huerfano, por eso él había venido a su rescate. No soportaba las injustícias, y tampoco le gustaba que los niños estuvieses solos.

- ¿A donde vamos? - tartamudeó un poco Naruto, estrujándose su ojito derecho, soltando un gran bostezo y acurrucándose mas hacia el pecho de Sasuke.

- Te voy a llevar a mi casa, ahora duerme un poco - susurró tranquilamente y siguió caminando por las frías calles nocturnas de Konoha, con un niño de cinco años en brazos.

El pequeño iba a decir algo mas, pero el sueño lo venció, cayendo rendido, en brazos de su ángel oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>otas **F**inales: Bueno, el prologo no me salió como me esperaba, pero, prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán mejores. Eh intentaré hacerlos mas largos :).  
>Si les gusta el fic déjenme saberlo, y si no les gusta, pues lo borro de mi computadora, y me olvido completamente de él.<p> 


End file.
